grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuchsbau
Freddy Calvert Rosalee Calvert Ryan Showalter Ian Harmon Sam Bertram (possible) Julie |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} A Fuchsbau (pronunciation: FOOKHS-bow, Grimm: FOOKS-bow; Germ. "fox hole" or "burrow") is a fox-like Wesen known for being extremely sly and cunning. The Grimm tale on which its based is unknown as the fox is one of the most recurrent characters in Grimm fairy tales. Biology Compared to many canid Wesen, Fuchsbau have a mild woge. They grow long orange fur, as well as either white or black patches all over their body. They also gain sharp canine teeth, fox like ears, and a black fox like nose. Their hair stays roughly the same. They do not have any strength enhancement or superiority over the humans that other canine Wesen such as Schakal and Blutbaden obviously have. However, their jaw muscles are powerful enough to at least tear off a chunk from their victims, but not enough to cause significant damage. They are known to have an excellent sense of smell, comparable to a Blutbad's, as seen when Monroe and Rosalee scented out Nick's mother in his house in Bad Teeth. Their sense of smell becomes stronger when they Woge. Behavior Generally deemed as "liars" by the Wesen community, Fuchsbau may deal with shady transactions, including the buying and selling of human organs. Despite this, Fuschsbau are loyal and friendly to those whom they consider friends. They generally prefer to avoid confrontation; however, they will fight when forced to do so and will not go down until they at least succeed at biting off something from their adversaries.They prefer to ambush and surprise those who come after them. They will fight for causes they believe in, as shown by the number of them in the Resistance (against the Verrat) --namely Ian Harmon, and Rosalee Calvert's parents and grandparents. Appearances Freddy dealt in herbal remedies, including those extracted from human organs. Monroe warns Nick, "Count your fingers after you shake hands with a Fuchsbau." A young Fuchsbau is killed by a Spinnetod. A female Fuchsbau is seen at the dancing bar, cheering on a fire dancer. Freddy was killed by two Skalengeck and his sister Rosalee took over at his shop. Ian Harmon, one of the Laufer's leaders and an old boyfriend of Rosalee's, was chased and shot by a hunter of the Verrat named Edgar Waltz. He was nursed back to health by Rosalee, and killed Waltz with Nick and Monroe's help (although Nick and Monroe were actually against it at first). He then left Portland with Nick's help. Images Ryan Showalter Morphs.jpg|Ryan Showalter morphs. Picture 2.png|Freddy is scared by Nick when he discovers he's a Grimm. FreddyFuchsbau.jpg 114-club fuchsbau.jpg|A female Fuchsbau at the fire dancing club. 115-rosalee morph2.jpg|Rosalee Calvert 115-freddy death.jpg|Freddy Calvert in Fuchsbau form after being shot multiple times before reverting to human form upon death. Harmon_full_morph.png|Ian Harmon morphed under the care of Rosalee. Harmon morph.png Fuchsbau Calvert1.png 118-Rosalee morph.png 204-Rosalee infected morphed.png 204-Rosalee rage.png 204-Rosalee knocked out.png Fuchsbau.jpg|Concept Art See also *Grimm Guide profile Category:Canid Wesen